


24 Things part 9

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carpet Burns, M/M, Tour Bus Sex, a lot of sex is mentioned!, mentions of anal sex, mentions of shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 9 of a series based on an article in Metro called - 24 Horrible Sex Truths</p>
<p>Number 9  -  Sex anywhere aside from a bed is pretty uncomfortable and difficult. You’ll get bruises, it’ll hurt but you’ll pretend to love every second of it.</p>
<p>Louis has some interesting marks on his body.  Niall and Liam ask where he got them.  Liam isn't entirely sure he wanted to know</p>
<p>(Sort of follows on from number 8 but can be read as a stand-alone too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 9

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling generous so I posted number 9!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on this little series - it's nice knowing you are enjoying it!
> 
> Just a small heads up - bit more from the other guys in the next few parts ;-)

9\. Sex anywhere aside from a bed is pretty uncomfortable and difficult. You’ll get bruises, it’ll hurt but you’ll pretend to love every second of it.

As Louis hobbled into the lounge area of the bus he was fully aware of the raised eyebrows from Liam. The glare that he shot the resident ‘Daddy’ prevented any comment. Instead Liam blew his cheeks out and shook his head before returning back to the magazine he was reading.

Liam stood and walked to the fridge, slapping Louis’ shoulder as he passed, “So Tommo, two nights in a row eh?” He winked. Well, more like blink grinned.

Louis lifted his feet up onto the couch, shorts falling back to his thighs but didn’t turn his head; instead extending his hand and flipped him off.

Liam threw Louis a bottle of water and dropped onto the couch beside him. “Lou, we were on the bus last night, where the fuck...?! Actually, do I even want to know?” 

Louis waited until Liam had the bottle up to his mouth before he spoke. “Oh you know, against the tour bus, shower room of the venue. You know.” Opening his own bottle he took a sip.

Liam spit his water out and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, blinking his eyes as he felt the water up his nose. “What the fuck?”

“Nice carpet burn Tommo!” Niall jeered as he joined the pair, chucking his sweat soaked towel at Liam, who wrinkled his nose and immediately tossed it back.

Louis looked down at his knees as though assessing the level of burn. “Yeah, not bad. This is better though.” And he pulled his short leg up further to reveal a particularly large purple bruise on the inside of his thigh.

Niall’s jaw dropped. “Jeez Lou! What the fuck did you get up to last night?” 

Louis chuckled and leaned back on the sofa, his eye’s glazing as he recalled the events from the night before. “As I told Li, the side of the tour bus – nice bruise on my back from a tail light; shower room at the stadium – fuck that hurt; sex in a shower is NOT easy! Too fucking slippery and the tiles are not forgiving on the knees, don’t try it Niall; oh and in the bus, hence the carpet burn.” Louis pointed down at his knees and lifted a buttock to rub at his cheek as he recalled the shower incident.

Niall looked at him in disbelief. “Don’t you tossers ever use a bed?”

Liam snorted, “Course they do! You’ve had the room next door!”

“Well then,” Niall waived down at Louis’ battered body, “Use it you twat, then you won’t have, you know...” indicating Louis’ carpet burn.

“Yeah I know but, well, it’s fun innit?”

Liam pursed his lips and shook his head. “No it isn’t.”

Louis turned incredulously to Liam. The ‘Tommo look’ in full force.

Blushing, Liam looked at his water bottle, “Well, I may have had a sex life. Once! So, yeah, you know, I may have tried a few things.”

Louis’ face brightend at this knowledge, “Payno! Well I never!” He didn’t push any further, instead filing the information away for another time.

“He’s right though.” Niall nodded. “It’s not fun. Had sex against a wall once that was covered in artex. Fucking hurt that one! Ripped my hands and knees to pieces. Knackers your back too.”

Louis frowned, he’s brain hurt trying to work out how Niall’s hands and knees ended up that way.

Niall clapped a hand on Louis’ shoulder and gentle shook it. “Nah mate, stick with the bed. More comfortable and saves us having to clear up jizz stains in the carpet.”

“Better for Harry’s back too.” Added Liam. “Can’t be that enjoyable for either of you.”

“Are you saying that our sex isn’t enjoyable?!”

Liam blushed again, “No, no!” He blustered, “I just mean that if it wasn’t so uncomfortable you would enjoy it more!”

Louis sighed, “Yeah I know. Just don’t think about it at the time, do ya?” He winked. Seeing Liam’s slight frown in patted his leg and stood up, albeit a little slowly. “Don’t worry Li, you’ll find out.” And then hobbled towards the bunks, leaving his two colleagues looking confused.


End file.
